masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Draconian Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Fire Breath 1 }} Draconian Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Draconian Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Draconian Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Draconian Spearmen are a group of dragon-kin, humanoids descended from dragons. They are covered in thick green scales from head to toe, have long thin tails, reptilian heads, and two great dragon wings that enable them to fly. Draconian Spearmen carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Draconian Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Draconian Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of only , which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Draconian Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Characteristic to their Race, Draconian Spearmen can also at their opponents. Whenever they initiate a Melee Attack against an enemy unit, they will precede the "mutual melee" with a short-range attack. This also has an initial strength of , as indicated by the magnitude of the Draconian Spearmen's Fire Breath ability. As a result, it possesses the same average statistics as the Melee Attack described above. However, this attack is executed before the enemy could retaliate, which means that any it causes may reduce the amount of enemy that can strike back at the Draconian Spearmen during melee. On the other hand, this Attack Type only works on voluntary attacks - the Draconians can't use it when Counter Attacking against an enemy assault. Defensive Properties The Draconian Spearmen possess a Defense score of , allowing them to deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is rarely enough to save them from anything but the weakest attackers. As with most common soldiers, each Draconian Spearman also has only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not too high either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - just enough for a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. All of these statistics improve with however. Other Properties Like all units of this Race, Draconian Spearmen possess the ability to at a steady pace of , both overland and in battle. This allows them to not only travel anywhere on the campaign map, but also to avoid being attacked by units without special abilities in melee combat. As a result, they can often pick their fights to maximize the use of their Breath Attacks. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Draconians included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Ability Overview Fire Breath 1 * Whenever this unit makes a voluntary against an enemy target, it also delivers a Fire Damage Breath Attack with a strength of per . * As a , this damage is delivered before the enemy gets the chance to retaliate. Any in the target unit that are killed by the attack do not get to deliver any Melee Damage. * This attack does not occur when the unit is Counter Attacking against an enemy assailant. * Targets possessing Fire Immunity or Magic Immunity, or enchanted with are considered to have a Defense of against this attack. It also triggers the conditional protections granted by ( ), ( ), or ( ); in addition to that of the Large Shield ability ( ). Experience Table The following table illustrates how Draconian Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Draconian Spearmen unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Draconian Spearmen may be recruited in any Draconian Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Draconian Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Draconians Category:Spearmen